Gangnam Style? Nope! Natsu Style!
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: Lucy closed her eyes as she hit the table. In front of her was her idiotic friend natsu giving his signature grin doing Gangnam style. What. The. Hell. "It's not Gangnam style! It's natsu style!" yelled natsu as he continued to dance. Lucy opened her eyes and walked towards him slowly with a killer aura. Natsu may not live to see another day...NALU *oneshot*


**Gangnam Style? Nope! Natsu Style!**

It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, the people were laughing and Lucy Hearphilia just destroyed a table. Oops, maybe the day wasn't that sunny...

The people of fairy tail looked at Lucy in shock. The cheerful celestial spirit mage was a very nice girl. Kind and forgiving. Didn't destroy anything. Yet, she had just blasted the table she was sitting at into smithereens.

"Um...Lu-chan? Are you alright?" asked Levy cautiously. Lucy snapped out of her anger mode and saw what she did.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...Here's some money to cover it up!" said Lucy as she pulled out some jewels.

"What happened Lucy?" asked Mira taking the jewels.

"Ugh, you don't even want to know Mira, it was absolute torture!"

"Hm...Oh, now that I think about it, natsu isn't here yet...I wonder where he went?" asked Mira looking around the guild.

Lucy stamped her feet on the floor causing everyone to look up again. "I'm sorry but I think I will LEAVE right now!" she yelled as she walked out the guild in killer mode.

"I wonder what happened to Lu-chan..." muttered Levy looking at the hole on the ground. Beside her, Mira was shinning.

"I bet she's going to confess to natsu!" squealed Mira.

Levy sighed. "Unlikely..."

With Lucy...

As soon as she left the guild, she felt really guilty for showing her anger and destroying the table. At least she paid...unlike some others...

"I'll go back and say sorry..." said Lucy as she walked back.

In the guild...

The guild doors swung open as natsu came in with happy flying beside him. "WHERE'S LUCY!" yelled natsu with his eyes shining.

"Lucy-san left the guild a while ago natsu-san..." replied Wendy. Natsu looked very disappointed. When the guild looked at natsu, they were surprised. He was carrying a music player! Had the world ended?

"Oi, flame brain, where did you get that music box?" asked Gray standing up and preparing to strip again much the Cana's annoyance.

"Some where...Why do you care stripper?"

"What did you call me?" Gray was now only in his boxers.

"Stripper because you are one!"

"Shoot!" yelled Gray looking down.

Just then, the door opened before natsu and Gray could fight revealing Lucy. Lucy opened her mouth to say something but before she could, she was rudely interrupted by natsu.

"Hey Luce! I'm really sorry about before...But I assure you that this is NOT the same thing!" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think I'll believe that!"

"I assure you that I won't do the chicken dance when you just came out of the shower! I promise you that! For sure!"

"NATSU DID THE CHICKEN DANCE WHEN LUCY JUST CAME OUT OF THE SHOWER?" yelled the guild.

"Okay natsu, enlighten me..." said Lucy rolling her eyes as she sat down on a bench that was not destroyed. "Go ahead."

Natsu smiled at her and placed the music player down. He set it to a song and took a deep breath. "Ready happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Okay, let's go!" Natsu clicked the play button and stood up. The music started a bit digital and bouncy as it got louder. Lucy realized what song it was.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. But it was too late. The song had already reached the main part and said 'those' words. Gangnam style.

Lucy punched the table and closed her eyes. In front of her was her idiotic friend, Natsu Dragneel giving his signature grin doing Gangnam style. What. The. Hell.

"It's not Gangnam style! It's...NATSU STYLE!" yelled natsu as he lit himself on fire. Lucy opened her eyes and walked very slowly to him. Everyone gulped.

"Natsu may not live to see another day..." they thought as Lucy beat the crap out of natsu.

"YOU DARE SHOW ME THAT DANCE AFTER DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE! YOU ALMOST JUMPED OVER A GUILD MEMBER THAT WAY!" yelled Lucy as she slapped him again. Then, she ran out of the guild with pure annoyance on her face.

"Luce didn't like that?" asked natsu frowning.

"Of course she didn't natsu! 1. It's gangnam style, not natsu style! 2. You could have burned the guild and stepped on her! 3. The whole way you did it was totally wrong! 4. Lucy has seen too much of this stuff!" yelled Erza.

Natsu looked crestfallen. "So I really annoyed her..."

"Juvia thinks that natsu should go after Lucy to apologize."

"Yeah flame brain!"

"Be a man! Do the right thing!"

"Yosh! Off I go!" yelled natsu speeding out of the guild. Everyone sweat dropped at his stupid behaviour.

With natsu...

He raced all over magnolia trying to find Lucy. He found her sitting on the edge of the river. He walked over to her side. "Hey Luce?"

She looked up at him. "Oh hey natsu..."

"Look Luce, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to annoy you. I just wanted to show you that I could do something other than fighting..."

"It's fine, I just didn't want you to dance after I just got out of the shower. I'm fine with gangnam style but...I've seen too much of that..."

"Huh?"

"Do you not realize that almost every single person in magnolia is doing it! 2 days ago, the celestial spirit king did it!" yelled Lucy. Natsu started laughing.

"That old king did it?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, that's bound to be funny..." chuckled natsu. They both stayed silent for 2 minutes watching the sunset.

Natsu broke the silence. "Hey um Luce?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love anyone?"

Lucy blushed a bit. "Well...I do but that person is in the guild. He is very kind and brave and will always protect his friends."

"Good, that makes things easier...Well, I wasn't planning on saying this ever but...I...

"Natsu?"

"I love you." whispered natsu.

"What did you say?"

" I LOVE YOU!" Lucy turned frozen.

"Eh?"

"Yes, you heard me right! LUCE, I LOVE YOU!"

Lucy blushed 10 shades of red before she sprung into tears and hugged him. "Of course idiot! You don't need to ask and I would yes..."

"Couple?"

"Yes natsu," said Lucy as they came closer and kissed. The beautiful sunset was shining on them and the grass rustled as if in approval.

When they were walking back to Lucy's apartment, Lucy asked, "Hey natsu, where did you learn about love?"

"Hm? Oh that's from Mira! I really need to thank her for helping me find my feelings for you!"

"No wonder..." Lucy muttered.

The next day...

Lucy dropped her cup. In the guild, every single guy was doing gangnam style. Some girls were enjoying it but not all.

"To celebrate the newest couple! Natsu and Lucy!" yelled Master.

Lucy smiled as the guild continued dancing and partying. Ok, maybe a little more of gangnam- no natsu style wouldn't hurt.

**It's been some time since I wrote something...Well, my other story the iron god slayer is on hiatus because I just realized I was stupid to start that story..Why? Because I didn't even set the story plot yet! I didn't plan a single thing!**

**This is a one-shot, I apologize for ooc ness. If you have time, please check my other story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
